Description: This Core is the result of a merger of two general areas of overlapping services. It is intended to provide essential computer and media services to the Center investigators, as well as to faculty and staff members in the other Kennedy Center units. The stated main objectives are: to provide technical solutions to problems of data acquisition, management, and communication; to provide services related to the production of graphics, slides, print materials, photographic, and video services; to provide multimedia applications for individual investigators and the Center; and to provide support in the area of computer connectivity and networked applications.